Ice Skating
by A Starr Is Reborn
Summary: Elsa loves ice skating. Anna, however, does not...


**I've never been good at things that require skill AND balance at the same time. Like ice skating. I'm terrified, because in my head I can see it all play out… can see myself slipping and falling… and landing ass-first on the sharpest part of the skates. It's magnificent, the deep crimson of my lifeblood staining the ice as I scream to the heavens, wonder to myself "WHY, OH WHY DID I THINK THIS WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA?!"**

**In other words, no thank you.**

* * *

Elsa loved Ice. And she should, she was gifted with the powers of winter; all its beauty and all its destruction was at her very beck and call. Should the mood strike her she might blanket the whole of Arendelle in snow. However, she had more self-control than to impose her winter whims upon others, upon her subjects… well, but for one.

_Dearest Anna._

Anna might, in fact, be the only person that could claim to love winter more than she. _Oddly, she'd always preferred summer anyway._ In which case it was _hardly_ a surprise, but many incorrectly assumed otherwise. But if there was one thing Anna would complain about… it had to be ice. The girl was a ball of energy and excitement when snow fell upon the ground, she would play in it for hours as if her childhood still clung to her – and it did; the one she'd not got to experience with her sister now had a second chance and she'd be damned if she wasted it. Snow she would surround herself with, roll in it, jump in it, throw it, eat it, LOVE it. But ice? Ice was a completely different story.

She wasn't particularly coordinated. Sure, she could climb trees alright, throw a snowball from twenty yards and hit you square in the head with ease, even ride her cycle down the grand staircases fearlessly and joyously, but something about ice upset every balance of her body. Her first step would be her last, and before she could ever blink she'd end up on her on her back on the ice, groaning in pain. Elsa seemed to find it rather humorous, and being the large child she really was at the heart of her, she'd blow a raspberry and stalk (read, _slip_) away pouting until Elsa would come after her and apologize. Anna knew better than to think that Elsa really meant them, because she didn't. It was the game they played, however, and she wasn't likely to soon (if ever) change the rules.

_Something about hearing her sister beg for forgiveness…_

But Elsa loved the ice for one reason, _ice skating._ Gliding across the ice, to her, was what she'd liken flying felt like to birds. Not just for the freedom of it, not just for the cool wind in her hair, it was her very life and essence. She'd been manufactured by the gods for this purpose, for this reason; or so she would describe it to Anna when questioned about '_why do you love that stupid ice, anyway?_' It was why, and how, she always managed to convince Anna to come back out on the ice every time she'd cover the courtyard in it. It was beautiful, to boot, so even if she couldn't convince her, Anna would still always step out to admire the sheer amount of fantasy that became of their courtyard. _Who else but they could boast such beauty in their kingdom?_ The ice was pretty nice too… but watching Elsa move over the ice, with this serene smile she recognized was meant only for her (and she _was_ jealous about having to share it with _ice_), that was where the magic truly did lie.

Somehow she'd been roped into trying it. _Again._ And she swore, up and down the castle halls that she was too smart, too bruised, too burned-shy to try skating but… _something about Elsa begging her for ANYTHING…_ So here she stood, blades of ice adorning the bottom of her boots, Elsa smiling widely as she held a hand out to her. Offering her support. Anna swallowed thickly, eyes flicking between the ice daunting and taunting her from underneath Elsa's feet, and back to those incredible, encouraging too-blues of hers.

"You _promise_ you won't let go?" She took the hand at the same time she took one unsteady, shaky step forward. Her foot slid on the surface and she yelped, almost falling into her sister as she was pulled from the stone steps by her ever-smiling sibling. "SLOW DOWN BEFORE YOU KILL US! And by us I mean ME!" Elsa laughed delightedly but did as 'requested' of her sister, slowing her movements but still pulling Anna along, all the while skating backwards. _Showoff. _Anna pouted, stomping her foot to boot. Or, she would have, had it not been for the skates… and, well, that _damnable_ ice. She lost her footing and shrieked as she fell forward into… Her face flushed as she flailed her arms, trying to regain her footing; the struggling only seemed to sink her deeper into her sister's cleavage. _What had she said once, that Elsa was fuller? _That had NOT been a slip of the tongue. Elsa's laughter shook her bosom, the soft, cool flesh pressing against Anna's face and causing it to superheat.

"I _do_ hope you're enjoying yourself," she drawled, looking down at the top of her sister's head. She brought a hand up to stroke the fiery mane, smirking as she bent her head just so, allowing her winter's breath to send chills down her sister's spine as she told her, "I certainly am." Anna, hands firmly planted on Elsa's shoulders, pulled herself away from the breasts. Elsa could only laugh at the new shade of red her sister's face created as she scowled.

"You did that on purpose!" Anna complained, despite returning her hands into Elsa's, to allow her to lead them around once more. Feigning innocence – and dispelling the warped ice that'd led to Anna's face-fault forward back to the mirror smooth surface of the rest of the courtyard with just a glance – she gasped dramatically, allowing a hand to rest upon her breast for a moment.

"Why, I would _never!_" Anna regarded her suspiciously, and attempting to strike her own dramatic counter pose, she let go of Elsa's hand.

"You lieAAAHH!" This time she'd allowed a small wave of ice to push roughly at Anna's skate, before dissolving into the ice below as Anna fell, once more, into her chest. Winding an arm around Anna's waist to steady her, she smirked down at the once-more flushed, not-quite furious face her sister was making up at her. "It's not _funny._"

"I'm not laughing,"

"Uh-huuh! I can see it in your eyes, you are definitely laughing at me!" Elsa would never tire of that pout. That she knew for a fact. Her smirk only grew.

"I can't help that you look absolutely adorable when you make that face at me," she cooed, pinching reddened cheeks. Anna roughly pushed herself away from her sister then, almost causing _Elsa_ to lose her balance in her effort to alleviate herself from further embarrassment. Of course, the ever-elegant, oh-so graceful queen managed to find her footing, just in time to watch Anna fall back flat on her butt. Now, now she really did begin to laugh.

"THAT'S IT, I'M DONE!" She tried standing up and stomping off but every time she'd get one foot placed on the icy ground, it would slip out from under her and she'd end up falling flat on her face, ass in the air. After the fifth try, and yielding the same results, she gave up with a groan and just stayed in that position in defeat… until Elsa moved closer and dared – oh, she _was_ a daredevil underneath the calm and quiet exterior – to _slap_ her bottom. Followed by a grope. Followed by the thaw of the ice.

"Feeling raw, sister dear?" Anna, still allowing her queen to continue palming her behind, nodded. "Shall I kiss it better?" Another nod, cheeks flushing. "And where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere." Elsa grinned as she hefted her sister from the ground, escorting her towards the doors leading into the interior of the castle.

"My, that just won't do. I insist you allow me to treat you at once!" Oh, she put on a good, show, playing the caring queen looking out for her princess. But the very much predatory look in her icy eyes told a different tale. _So, maybe ice wasn't SO bad…_ "Come, my chambers are closest…"

* * *

**Just a short little something sweet. But alas, my computer dies. So I must leave it at this. I wrote this while listening to the song currently stuck in my head, which is Alien Ant Farm's "Movies"**


End file.
